dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Metamoran
}} are a race that play a brief, but important role in the series. They live on the planet Metamor. Overview Like the Yardrats, the Metamorans are responsible for teaching Goku a very useful and powerful technique. They are the inventors of Fusion that Goku teaches to Goten and Trunks. Nothing is known of their appearance, except for their clothes, because they are never actually seen in the series. All that is known about the Metamorans is that Goku met them in the Other World sometime between the Cell Games and Great Saiyaman Sagas, which is the time period that they teach Goku fusion. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Bulma utilizes information she has compiled on Metamoran Fusion Dance and Potara Fusion to develop the Metamo-Ring a device that allows two people wearing one to perform EX-Fusion by performing the Fusion Dance. Trivia *In the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, when in his Neko Majin V form, the Neko Majin Abra wears clothes similar to those of the Metamorans. **Capsule Corporation employee Tsubasa also wears clothing similar to Adult Gotenks but with a Capsule Corporation logo on his vest indicating the Capsule Corp has adapted the Metamoran clothing design. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Majin exclusive Light Heart Suit are also resemble Metamoran clothing. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Gogeta's Metamoran Fusion attire can be obtained by the Future Warrior. If the Future Warrior wears Gogeta's Clothes and talks to Elder Kai while he's their Master, he will recognize the garb as the one produced by Fusion and will wonder why they choose to do such a silly pose in order to fuse, before stating that if one is going to fuse by posing they should pose in style. In the game they are referred to as Matamorans. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Gogeta's Clothes once again appear as clothing options for the Future Warrior. Additionally, the Skillsets for Gotenks, SSJ Gogeta, and SSJ4 Gogeta are all known as Matamoran Clothes (Gotenks has 3 skillsets, while SSJ Gogeta has 2 skillsets, and SSJ4 Gogeta has 1 skillset). ***After the 1.07.00 Update, "Matamoran" is replaced with correct spelling "Metamoran" for all Gotenks and Gogeta's skillsets, indicating that "Matamoran" may have been an error or misspelling. *In Dragon Ball Heroes, it is shown that Metamoran Clothing is elastic like Saiyan Battle Armor, as Gogeta's Metamoran attire stretches with his body when he transforms into a Golden Great Ape. *"Metamoran" may be based on the word metamorphosis, which refers to a change to a transformation or a noticeable change in character, appearance, function or condition, like with the result of a Fusion when performed. *In the Dragon Ball Super anime, Frieza is shown to recognize that Gotenks was a byproduct of fusion, which indicates he may have encountered Metamorans or their Fusion Dance technique, which is possible considering he was the Emperor of Universe 7 and may have either come in conflict with them and/or even employed some of them in his army (as he is known to have employed Abo and Cado, who are also capable of utilizing their own fusion technique). Its even possible that some of the Metamorans were killed by him or his army, which may have lead them to meet the man who defeated Frieza while Goku was residing in Other World. *Though Metamoran fusions normally wear Metamoran clothing, if the fusee are nude while performing the Fusion Dance then the fusion will also be nude as shown by Gotenks in the anime. *The name of the Metamo-Ring device invented by Bulma is derived from "Metamoran" and utilizes the Metamoran Fusion Dance to allow two people wearing Metamo-Rings to perform EX-Fusion, regardless of differences in body shape or power level. Unlike Metamoran Fusion Dance, EX-Fusion has no time limit, causes the users’ clothes to fuse, and can defuse whenever they want by removing the single Metamo-Ring produced by the two Metamo-Rings fusing with the two fusee. According to Bulma, EX-Fusion combines the strengths of Fusion Dance and Potara Fusion to create a new fusion technique with the strengths of both (as there is no danger of accidental fusions like with the Fusion Dance, while lacking a time limit like Supreme Kai based Potara Fusion). However EX-Fusions are generally weaker than those produced by Metamoran Fusion Dance, thus Gotenks is stronger than EX Gotenks however its lack of a time limit makes up for this as well as the ability to defuse at will instead of having to wait for it to time out or use the Dragon Balls like with Supreme Kai based Potara fusion. Additionally it is one of three known fusion techniques confirmed to be capable of allowing people of different genders to fuse (the other two being Potara fusion and Five-Way Fusion). *Many people consider the Fusion Dance to be awkward or uncool. However, Gohan is shown to find the fusion poses to be cool and is disappointed in Dragon Ball FighterZ that he will have to wait to practice fusion with his father before he can use it in battle after Goku suggested they use fusion to fight the clones due to Gohan still being somewhat rusty. Piccolo himself notes that Gohan is definitely Goku's son if he thinks the fusion pose is cool. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, Pan notes her displeasure when using the Metamoran Fusion Dance to perform EX-Fusion and Five-Way Fusion, due to her dislike of poses she finds uncool (as she poses when she uses her Maiden's Burst) or embarrassing. However, ironically, she is seen smiling when performing fusion dance-like poses, and in Xenoverse 2 even considers fusing with the Future Warrior, though due to her trepidation about fusing she decides to start by first working on team attack coordination. ca:Metamoresos Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials